Un Cuento de Hadas
by Orix's Mask
Summary: En un nuevo mundo, los cuatro viajeros deciden pasar la noche en un orfanato, donde para poder quedarse tendran que contarles a los niños un cuento. Y Kurogane decidio seguirle la corriente a Fye...


"Mokona esta muy cansada…" Dijo la criatura blanca a su grupo de acompañantes.

"¿Puedes sentir alguna pluma?" Le pregunto Syaoran mirándola con esperanza.

"No lo se… Mokona esta tan exhausta que no sabe si hay plumas cerca…" Contesto con desanimo.

El grupo empezó a buscar algún lugar donde se pudieran hospedar, pero este nuevo mundo parecía muy pobre. Los cuatro se separaron buscando refugio, pero al final ninguno pudo encontrar lugar donde quedarse, a excepción de un orfanato que parecía muy grande, y albergaba muchos niños. No tenían mas opción, puesto que estaba empezando a nevar y el frío era insoportable.

"Cualquier otro lugar, por favor…" Suplico Kurogane mientras tocaban en a puerta del edificio, al instante, una mujer abrió la puerta, algo soñolienta.

"Buenas Noches…" Dijo Sakura amablemente.

"Buenas noches jovencitos ¿En que les puedo ayudar?" Pregunto la dama con educación.

"Queríamos saber si podemos quedarnos en este orfanato una noche, es que somos extranjeros, nos iríamos mañana en la mañana, solo necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche." Respondió Fye rápidamente. La mujer miro a su espalda y luego sonrió.

"Para poder quedarse en este lugar, deben conseguir el cariño de los niños… es una regla del orfanato." Contesto sonriéndoles.

Kurogane empezó a reírse y se dio vuelta. "Yo me voy antes de que pierda la paciencia con esos mocosos." Dijo mientras el resto de ellos aceptaban y entraban con gusto.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya dos horas. Kurogane estaba ya temblando y tiritando de frio, no lo soportaba, estaba considerando entrar y contarles a los niños un cuento estúpido y ya, caso resuelto, tendría calor y comodidad.<p>

Toco la puerta, esta vez, abrió Fye con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Kuro-tan ya te dio frio?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Es KUROGANE, idiota." Le dijo intentando entrar.

"Te dejare entrar, solo si me sigues la corriente para contarles a los niños un cuento." Le propuso evitándole el paso al ninja.

"Si ¡Si! ¡Solo déjame pasar!" Respondió cogiéndole el brazo al mago, sintiendo el calor y la calidez de el, sintió ganas de abrazarlo hasta que se calentara todito, pero mantuvo la postura, y entro normalmente como si nada.

"El-El mocoso y la princesa…" Empezó para cambiar de tema.

"Ellos ya les contaron un cuento a los niños y ya se fueron a dormir, yo seguí contándoles cuentos, preferí esperarte." Contesto, Kurogane se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Fye lo guio, por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala llena de niños, hablando los unos con los otros, Kurogane se maldijo a si mismo cuando vio a todos los mocosos haciendo tanto ruido.

"¡Fye-san!" Dijo una niña acercándosele y escondiéndose tras su ropa al igual que otros niños, al ver a Kurogane.

"¿Quién es ese hombre?" Pregunto un niño con un poco de miedo.

"El es Kuro-pi" Respondió.

"¡Es KUROGANE!" Lo corrigió, y ante tal grito los niños salieron corriendo a esconderse.

"Si asustas así a los niños, tendrás que volver afuera, solo sígueme la corriente ¿Si Kuro-mi?" Pidió el mago con una sonrisa.

"¿Es que no puedes decir bien el nombre una vez?" Le pregunto.

Fye reunió a los niños de nuevo, todos ellos –que eran como veinte y algo– se sentaron alrededor del rubio esperando impacientes. Kurogane se sentó al lado de Fye, intentando no responder o gritarles a los niños.

"¿Quieren que les contemos una historia de las buenas noches?" Pregunto el ojiazul, mirando a Kurogane de reojo, quien suspiro molesto.

"¡SI!" Respondieron los niños al unísono.

"Bien, pero deben hacer silencio, aquí Kuro-papi, me ayudara a contar el cuento." Le dijo parándose junto con Kurogane que gruño ante el apodo.

"_Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra muy lejana, había un guerrero muy poderoso, su nombre era–"_

"Kurogane_, y si que era un guerrero poderoso."_ Interrumpió el ninja, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_Si, este guerrero era muy poderoso, y vivía en un castillo en un país llamado Japón, donde cuidaba a la princesa de su reino, llamada Tomoyo."_ Empezó mientras los niños oían atentamente el cuento. _"Un día, la princesa Tomoyo, mando a llamar a Kuro-tan, para encomendarle una misión muy importante, así que, cuando el guerrero llego hasta su trono, la princesa dijo: 'Pronto tendré que casarme, ve a los reinos mas cercanos e invita a los príncipes que veas para poder conocerlos' y Kuro-rin respondió: 'Claro, su alteza, lo hare con gusto' Y después de esto, monto su caballo, y salió rápidamente de la ciudad de Japón a los reinos cercanos."_ Continuo, imitando una voz gruesa, cuando hablo como Kurogane y una voz femenina cuando hablo como la princesa.

Kurogane no tenia la menor idea a donde iba la trama del cuento, aunque poco podía sospechar, decidió dejar seguir al mago y no interrumpirlo mas, solo porque eso podría costarle su estadía ahí.

"_Kuro-chin viajo por muchos países, dándoles la invitación a todos los príncipes que conocía. Pero, llego a un reino, en el cual hacia muchísimo frio, y su nombre era Celes."_ Kurogane salto ante este nombre. _"Ese lugar estaba lleno de gente triste, no había alegría entre los ciudadanos, así que nuestro guerrero muy intrigado por esto, decidió investigar. Cabalgo y Cabalgo, viendo que en el pueblo la tristeza estaba por todos lados y–"_

"–_Y llego al castillo. Y luego…"_ Volvió a interrumpir irritado.

"_Luego, pregunto si podía ver al Rey. Este mismo, se encargo de atenderlo, antes de que los sirvientes lo hicieran. 'Saludos, su alteza' Dijo Kuro-rin muy educadamente, el Rey sonrió he hizo una reverencia. 'Bienvenido a Celes, ¿Que puedo hacer yo, el Rey Ashura, por ti?' Le pregunto."_ Kurogane miro con sorpresa a su compañero. ¿Ashura? ¿No era Ashura ese Rey al que el tanto el temía? _"Entonces Kuro-tan pregunto: 'Vengo a visitar a su príncipe ¿Me permite verlo?' El rey le sonrió y luego dijo: 'Por supuesto, ¿Me pregunto para que será?' Le respondió, el guerrero saco de sus bolsillos un pergamino con un mensaje de la princesa Tomoyo explicando la situación, después de esto, el Rey lo guio hasta la habitación del príncipe. Cuando llegaron, el Rey Ashura se retiro y los dejo solos."_

"_Entonces el guerrero lo invito y se iba a ir de una buena vez–"_

"–_Pero antes, el guerrero debía conocer el nombre del joven, y le pregunto. El príncipe era rubio y usaba un ropaje perfecto para el clima de la ciudad de Celes, y lo miro sonriendo: 'Mi nombre es Fye.' Contesto el príncipe." _Kurogane se sorprendió aun mas por esto, ahora sospechaba por donde iba la cosa.

"_Entonces el guerrero _Kurogane _se sorprendió por que le parecía muy conocido de algún lugar."_

"_El príncipe estaba sentado al lado de una jaula, donde guardaba un pajarito amarillo, se levanto de su silla, y le dijo: 'Tal vez, nos conocimos en otra vida'. Después de eso, el guerrero le entrego la invitación, y estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando–"_

"–_noto que ese príncipe, no era feliz, sonreía como un estúpido, pero que en realidad lo hacia sin querer hacerlo. Entonces se le acerco y con molestia le pregunto: '¿Por qué sonríes como un Idiota cuando no te sientes feliz?'"_

"_A esto, el príncipe le respondió: 'Yo sonrió porque así no preocupo a los demás por lo que sucede dentro de mi corazón, no creí que un guerrero que me viera por primera vez, los descubriera tan rápido.' Para la desgracia del príncipe, el siempre estaba encerrado en esa torre, porque su Rey no le permitía salir, diciendo que el mundo era un lugar muy peligroso para el."_

"¿Y que hizo el guerrero Kuro-rin?" Pregunto una niña con emoción.

"El debió llevarlo a algún lugar fuera del castillo y rescatarlo ¿verdad?" Sugirió otra niña.

"_Pues como les parece que el guerrero dijo que n–"_

"_¡–Si!, le ofreció al príncipe salir a escondidas del Rey, y conocer la ciudad juntos." _Respondió Fye tapándole la boca a Kurogane quien estaba a punto de decir que no.

"_Entonces, lo saco de la torre por la ventana y se lo llevo a dar un paseo y…" _Siguió el pelinegro con irritación, le molestaba pensar que los personajes eran ellos dos.

"…_Y pasaron por un restaurante muy grande, se llamaba 'Mokona' y era porque la dueña del lugar era una jovencita llamada Sakura y un joven llamado Syaoran que vivían con una criatura muy tierna y extraña llamada Mokona."_

"_Pero a _Kurogane_ no le gustaba ese restaurante porque la criatura que parecía una bola de arroz, y era muy molesta, entonces se iba a llevar al príncipe a otro lado–"_

"–_pero el príncipe insistió ya que nunca había comido allí, y escuchaba de los guardias y sirvientas que era un lugar muy bueno para comer. Entonces Kuro-wanwan acepto muy molesto, pero aun así acepto, porque quería que el principie la pasara bien cuando saliera del castillo, por primera vez. Comieron comida muy rica, pero cayo la noche, entonces se dedicaron a ver las estrellas, ya que el cielo estaba lleno de las pequeñas luces, y entonces paso una estrella fugaz, tanto Fye como Kuro-myuu pidieron un deseo a esta estrella fugaz, pero después de eso, el guerrero tenia que irse y volver con su princesa, para llevarle noticias." _Después de que el rubio dijera eso, todos los niños hiciera ese 'Aww' de pesar al unísono, Kurogane no podía creer lo interesados que se veían en un cuento tan estúpido.

"_Entonces subió por la misma ventana por donde se habían ido y dejo al príncipe en su habitación, y luego se fue y monto su caballo, y se fue porque tenia que volver rápido."_ Continuo rápidamente el ninja intentando acabar rápido el cuento.

"_Entonces el príncipe se quedo mirando por la ventana de su torre, hasta ver como el guerrero se alejaba en su caballo. Deseaba poder volver a verlo, puesto que el había sido el único de hacer algo como eso para el. Pero entonces, cuando perdió de vista a Kuro-pan, el Rey Ashura se metió en su habitación, y lo golpeo muy fuerte, diciéndole: 'Ya que no quieres ser mi esposo, príncipe, ¡Quedaras condenado a quedar encerrado e esta torre! ¡Eso te sucede por engañarme e irte con ese sucio guerrero!'"_ Fye se empezó actuar, haciendo una voz gruesa y temerosa mientras hablaba como el Rey Ashura.

Los niños gritaron temerosos de lo que les contaba Fye, así que Kurogane se dio una idea.

"_Entonces el Rey empezó a incendiar las casas, creando destrozos aquí y allá, había gente herida en todos lados, y lo peor, era que había un dragón custodiando el castillo para que nadie pudiera pasar y hacerle daño a el, o rescatar al príncipe."_

Los niños se asustaron aun mas, abrazándose con lagrimas en los ojos. Fye se sorprendió ante la extraña participación de Kurogane en el cuento, aun así continuo.

"_La única salvación que tenia era el guerrero Kuro-pu entonces, el ave que estaba en su jaula, lo envió con un mensaje, para que lo llevara con la princesa de Japón. El ave llego poco después de que el guerrero llegara donde su princesa. Tomoyo, al ver al pobre pajarito amarillo, tomo la carta y la leyó para su leal sirviente."_

"_Y la carta decía, que estaba en problemas y blah, blah, blah, y que necesitaba ayuda para derrotar a su Rey, entonces _Kurogane_ muy animado dispuesto a combatir lo que fuera para salvar a su prin– digo… emm… para mostrar lo fuerte que era, se fue en su caballo de vuelta a Celes." _Siguió el pelinegro, titubeando en las ultimas palabras, pensando con mas claridad lo que iba a decir, se sonrojo un poco, puesto que sintió la sorprendida mirada de Fye sobre el cuando dijo eso.

"_Emm… bueno, si… Kuro-wanko decidió volver para acabar con todo eso, entonces ahora sabia porque Celes era tan triste, era porque su Rey era muy malvado y nunca se preocupo por los ciudadanos. Entonces, cuando llego en su caballo, vio que todo estaba en llamas, y vio que había un temible dragón en el castillo escupiendo fuego y destruyendo todo lo que se acercara."_

"_Entonces, el guerrero, que era muy fuerte, decidió que lo combatiría, y saco su espada que se llamaba 'Ginryuu' y empezó a pelear contra el dragón que era muy difícil de derrotar."_

"_A pesar de que el dragón era fuerte, grande y hábil , no era rival para nuestro héroe, Kuro-tan, entonces de un espadazo muy fuerte, atravesó el corazón del dragón, que se consumió en las llamas y desapareció. Corrió hasta el castillo porque sabia que el príncipe podía estar en grave peligro–"_

"–_y el quería demostrarle a los demás lo fuerte que era."_

"… _Si, eso… también, entonces al entrar al castillo, se encontró con el Rey Ashura que estaba muy débil, debido a que el gran dragón era una parte de el y que había creado con su magia. De igual manera, el Rey era muy fuerte, sin embargo, Kuro-chi decidió que no se rendiría. Así que con su espada empezó a pelear con el así." _Dijo Fye, mientras cogía un trozo de madera y les mostraba a los niños como si peleara con una espada.

"Así, no se pelea con una espada." Le corrigió el ninja parándose tras Fye, tomándolo de la cintura, y tomando su mano, acomodándole la postura, y moviéndole la mano con mas agilidad. "Llegas a hacer eso con una espada volarías cabezas y cortarías cosas que no deberían ser cortadas." Siguió, mientras Fye le sonreía y se sonrojaba un poco.

"Claro Kuro-pu, pero podrías soltarme tenemos que seguir con el cuento." Le pidió mientras el ninja soltaba la cintura del mago y así mismo su muñeca, aclaro su garganta y siguió:

"_Como sea… _Kurogane _peleo ágilmente con su espada y a pesar de tener heridas siguió luchando, hasta que mato al Rey, y finalmente libero al pueblo del horrible reinado de ese hombre." _Continuo con un leve sonrojo.

"_Entonces, Kuro-rin subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del príncipe donde el joven estaba herido y muy triste, mientras se encontraba sentado en la silla al lado de la jaula de su pequeño pajarito amarillo. El miraba atentamente y sin moverse, un pajarito rojo que se acercaba a la jaula, entraba en ella, y sacaba al ave del príncipe y se iban volando juntos. El guerrero se le acerco y le dijo–"_

" '–_¿Qué te pasa?'"_

"_El príncipe le sonrió y se puso muy feliz, y se le tiro encima así." _Respondió mientras se lanzaba sobre Kurogane y caían al suelo.

"¡Oye! ¡No hagas es_–!"_

"_Entonces Kuro-pan se molesto mucho y se lo quito de encima preguntándole porque había hecho eso, entonces el príncipe Fye respondió: 'Por que no creí que vinieras a rescatarme, pensé que no te importaba.'"_

"_El guerrero _Kurogane _lo miro con burla y le respondió: 'Yo no vine a rescatarte, yo quería enseñarle a todos lo fuerte que era, además mi princesa me envió a salvarte, hablas demasiado, eres irritante, sonríes todo el tiempo y como un idiota, ¿quién vendría a rescatarte?'"_

Los niños hicieron un "¡Ah!" al unísono, mirando rápidamente a Fye, para ver la respuesta que daría, el rubio sonrió de nuevo y miro al grupo de niños.

"_Entonces el príncipe se levanto y se volvió a sentar en la silla en la que estaba y le dijo al guerrero que se fuera, que no le importaba ser rescatado por alguien que no quería, de igual manera, algún día seria tan libre como ese pajarillo amarillo, que fue rescatado de su jaula por un ave roja…" _ Fye intento que no se le quebraba la voz, pero aun así, Kurogane lo llego a notar.

"Pero entonces, Kuro-wanwan era muy malo." Dijo un niño con molestia.

"Si, porque el Príncipe estaba enamorado del guerrero ¿verdad?" Opino una niña con tristeza.

Kurogane guardo el silencio, esperando con ansias la respuesta del mago, su corazón latía muy fuerte, y estaba muy nervioso. Fye lo miro de reojo y luego miro al niño con inocencia y con una de esas sonrisas falsas, que siempre tenia en el rostro.

"Si. El príncipe estaba _perdidamente_ enamorado de el." Contesto con un tono suave, Kurogane se sonrojo notablemente, entonces vio que todos los niños se pusieron a llorar con tristeza.

"… ¿y el guerrero no lo quería?" Pregunto un niño limpiándose las lagrimas. Fye se sintió un poco mal.

"¿Y no vivieron felices para siempre?" Pregunto otra niña.

El ninja miro al grupo de niños y luego miro a Fye, suspiro y se aclaro la garganta, tomando la atención de todos.

"_Pero, lo que no sabia el príncipe, era que el guerrero también estaba… emm… amm… _perdida…mente_ e-enamorado de el-el también…" _Continuo mientras el rostro de Fye se llenaba de esperanza y los niños se limpiaban las lagrimas y miraban con emoción a Kurogane para que siguiera la historia.

"¿Y LUEGO QUE PASO?"

"¿SE LO DIJO AL PRINCIPE?" Los niños empezaron a acosar a Kurogane mientras se le echaban encima haciendo unas insistentes preguntas.

"_¡Si! ¡DIOS! ¡SI! ¡LE DIJO AL PRINCIPE QUE LO AMABA COMO NUNCA EN LA VIDA! ¡SOLO QUIETENSE DE ENCIMA MIO MOCOSOS!" _Le grito al grupo de niño que dijo "¡YAY!" al unísono y se acercaban a Fye con insistencia esperando la continuación.

Pero Fye estaba demasiado emocionado mientras miraba a Kurogane, aun sus oídos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, así que se acerco un poco mas al ninja, y empezó a hablar de nuevo:

"_Entonces después de eso, el guerrero saco al príncipe de la torre y cuando salieron del castillo, la ciudad de Celes les ofreció un banquete y una fiesta por que ya no había un rey malvado, entonces, Kuro-pu fue a Japón con el príncipe Fye para pedirle a la princesa si podía casarse con el. La princesa le sonrió: 'Cuando vi en un sueño que tu encontrarías a la persona indicada, no me imagine que fuera un príncipe, pero puedo asegurarte de que esta persona apareció en mi sueño, siendo destinada a estar contigo.' Le dijo Entonces, Kuro-pipi entendió que Tomoyo lo había enviado a buscar a otros reinos a la personas indicada para el… y–"_

"– _Y se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre. FIN." _Termino Kurogane con rapidez mientras los niños celebraban el final del cuento y sonriéndole a los dos que estaban sentados frente a ellos.

"¡Entonces…El guerrero Kuro-tan debe darle un beso al príncipe Fye!" Grito una niña que estaba al lado del rubio, jalando de la capa a Kurogane para que se acercara mas a Fye, logrando, con éxito, que Kurogane por poco aplastara al mago, pero logro apoyarse en las manos antes de golpear el suelo.

"¡No hagas eso! ¡Mocosa impertinente eres tan_–_" Pero antes de que el ninja pudiera acabar la frase Fye lo había callado posando sus labios tímidamente sobre los del pelinegro, alzándose un poco del suelo.

"¡UUH!" Dijeron los niños al unísono con picardía.

Kurogane se sonrojo y se separo rápidamente del rubio. "Bueno, ¡Ustedes váyanse a dormir antes de que les de un golpe a cada uno! ¡AHH!" Les grito mientras ellos entraban a los cuartos riendo y felices del cuento que les habían contado esa noche.

Kurogane aun estaba encima de Fye, sus mejillas aun ardían y estaban teñidas de un rojo. "Yo me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana Mago estúpido." Le dijo levantándose de encima de el, rápidamente intentando no mostrarle la cara al rubio.

"Aww… ¡Kuro-tan! ¿No me vas a llevar a mi habitación? ¡Kuro-sama~!" Pidió con un tono seductor. Kurogane inmediatamente se volteo y vio que Fye aun yacía en el piso, mirándolo con ternura.

"Tsk. Eres tan inútil." Le respondió mientras lo cargaba en brazos y subía las escaleras. "¿Dónde demonios esta tu habitación?" Le pregunto con irritación.

"Ahem, corrección… NUESTRA habitación, mi guerrero." Le dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Kurogane se sonrojo y evito el contacto visual. Entrando a un cuarto donde solo había una cama MUY grande, Kurogane trago saliva y coloco a Fye delicadamente en la cama.

Antes de poder irse, Fye lo tomo de la capa y lo acerco a si. "Me pregunto que paso después del 'se casaron….'"

"¡N-No digas Estupideces! ¡M-Mago!" Se quejo mientras se intentaba ir.

"Pe-Pero Kuro-tan" Suplico.

"¡Suéltame!" Le grito soltándose del agarre del rubio bruscamente.

"Por favor, no te vayas… Kurogane…" Suplico con una mirada triste, pronunciando su nombre son esos dulces labios, esta vez, Kurogane se giro, cruzando su mirada con la del mago, su mirada suplicante y sumisa, se acerco con lentitud, le levanto el rostro con delicadeza y se dejo llevar por los sentimientos. Esa noche, fría y congelada, dos cuerpos entre las sabanas, se calentaban mutuamente.

* * *

><p>Jadeos era lo único que rompía al silencio en la habitación, Kurogane se fue dejando caer sobre Fye, lentamente, procurando hacerlo despacio para no lastimarlo, finalmente se acostó a su lado atrayendo al rubio hacia si, para mantenerse calientes, porque a pesar de que la habitación tenia una gran chimenea, el frio aun se colaba por algunos agujeros.<p>

"Espero que los mocosos no nos hayan oído" Murmuro Kurogane mientras Fye sonreía.

"Yo lo dudo, creo que escucharon hasta los vecinos. Esos niños deben estar espantados del ruido que hacías con la cama." Contesto mirándolo con picardía.

"¡Cállate idiota! ¡No digas cosas tan estúpidas!" Lo regaño con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Fye sonrió y se apego mas hacia Kurogane, quien lo miro extrañado.

"Sabes…" Empezó el mago. "Me gustaría… levantarme estando a tu lado. Me gustaría despertar y que lo primero que viera fuera a Kuro-rin a mi lado."

Kurogane hizo un "Hmph" como respuesta, luego añadió: "¿Por qué dices algo tan estúpido?"

"Temo que cuando despierte no estés a mi lado, y que todo esto… haya sido… un… cuento de hadas." Termino mientras su expresión se tornaba triste y su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro.

Kurogane sonrió, como amaba que el mago se pusiera así por una tontería, atrajo su rostro al suyo, y le planto un beso, profundo, dulce, suave, Fye correspondió con placer.

"¿Acaso quieres mas? Eres mas pervertido de lo que pensaba…" Le dijo el ojiazul.

"No, solo te doy a entender, que si este fuera un cuento de hadas… ojala el 'Felices por siempre' de verdad dure el resto de mi vida." Termino.

"Yo desee… con todas mis fuerzas… a aquella estrella fugaz… quedarme contigo." Siguió el rubio entre besos.

"Yo desee que fuera para siempre." Continuo el mayor.

Y esa noche, fría y congelada, dos personas se despertaron para fundirse en un solo ser,* mientras que un jovencito llamado Syaoran que dormía justo en la habitación de al lado escuchaba los extraños sonidos, los gemidos, y los 'Kuro-sama~' sonando realmente fuerte. Tembló de nuevo, arropándose, con unas largas y horribles ojeras, agradeció de alguna manera, que Sakura tuviera un sueño pesado. Bastante pesado...

* * *

><p>Esto termino de una manera extraña… -.- Pero bueno, la frase del * viene de la canción de "Kaze no machi he" en la parte que ella dice: "mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari" esa canción que suena cuando Fye y Kurogane van al bar en la ciudad de Outo. Bueno ojala les haya gustado, me despido bye bye nos vemos después. Reviewen!<p> 


End file.
